Ask BFDI(A) Characters
So, I know that these Q&A pages are popular lately, (I don't want to copy anything) But I want to try it out! And how better it is with BFDI and BFDIA characters? So, put your questions in the comments. Rules: 1:Everyone may edit. 2: One user can ask 5 questions for each character. 3: Have fun! CURRENTLY ASKING: Flower NEXT: Snowball (August 26th-August 28th 2016) So, ask on! List of Characters asked ASKED Fries: July 25th-27th 2016 Pin: July 27th-1st 2016 Tennis Ball: August 1st- 4th 2016 Eraser: August 4th-8th 2016 Pen: August 8th-12th 2016 Blocky: August 22nd-24th 2016 Flower: August 24th-26th 2016 Snowball: October 13th-15th 2016 Donut: October 15th-17th 2016 PLANNED Firey: October 17th-19th 2016 Bubble: October 19th-21st 2016 Yellow Face: October 21st-23rd 2016 1st: Fries MassachusettsFan asks: Fries, can I EAT YOU? NO! But you can have my collection of medium fries when I was a cannibal. MassachusettsFan also asks: Fries, do you eat fries from other fries? Umm... No. I never have eaten anybody I know other than Spongy. Other than McDonald's fries IslandInsanityWikia asks: Fries, who do you like and hate the most in BFDIA? Umm... I guess Puffball. She's cool. And Golf Ball. She has to get out as soon as possible!! NLG343 asks: Fries, are you from Macdonalds? Yes. = Btw its spelled "Mcdonald's" = YLU asks: Fries, why are you so pessimistic? I'M NOT PESSIMISTIC! YOU ARE! Well.... Uh.... WHATEVER! 2nd: Pin MassachusettsFan asks: Pin, do you like December? (The month) Yes! MassachusettsFan also asks: Pin, what's your favorite car? I haven't rode any cars, but I would love to take a ride in the Freesmart Super Van, but it would have to be renamed the W.O.A.H. Bunch Super Van. NLG343 asks: Pin, what's 9 + 10? 19. If everyone here wasn't dumb, they would know it's 19, not 21! NLG343 also says: Pin, you're Beatiful. Don't you mean beautiful? But anyways, thanks! Bumblebee the Transformer Asks: Pin, do you think you will last longer this season? Also, next should be ask Bubble. Yes, I do! (and ask Bubble is coming after ask Yellow Face) Phuocphuc46 asks: Pin, what is love? Love is love. That's it. Undhee asks: Pin, let me know your enemies in BFDIA. Umm... Definitely Leafy, and sometimes Book. IslandInsanityWikia asks: Pin, 3 questions. 1st, Pin, how does it feel to be in BFDIA? 2, Where you disappointed when you were eliminated in BFDI episode 6? 3, is there anyone you have a crush on? 1: It feels awesome! 2: Yes... How was I eliminated that early? 3: NO! Phuocphuc46 also asks: Pin, how did you feel when you post your limbs? I'm getting used to it, but I felt like I was about to die. (Even though the HPRC was right in front of me) Kael Cakes asks: Pin, will you ever get used to having no limbs? Yes. Bfdi is the best asks: Pin, can you pin yourself? Yes, I have this mini version of me. 3rd: Tennis Ball MassachusettsFan asks: Tennis Ball, What is your favorite vehicle? I don't know... Um... Phuocphuc46 asks Tennis Ball, where did you get that horseshoe? You mean my horseshoe magnet? I just found it on the ground. NLG343 Says: Tennis Ball, I like your voice. Thanks! Yaaaaaaayyyoooowww! Redhuanhakim03 asks: Tennis Ball, do you like tennis? No! Those people hitting me over and over with Tennis Racket from OU Hurts like crazy! Undhee asks: Tennis Ball, what are your friends in BFDI and BFDIA. Golf Ball, and Rocky! Phuocphuc46 also asks: Tennis Ball, what are you with Golf Ball. A duo! Cillill asks: why are you so hated in bfdi What? I thought I was one of the most overrated characters. MassachusettsFan Also asks: Tennis Ball, do you like being rolled over. No! 4th: Eraser Phuocphuc46 asks: Eraser, do you know Rubber? Uhh... Isn't that my cousin or something? People keep calling me "Rubber" and it's getting annoying. Undhee asks: Eraser, Can you Push your Enemy? Uhhhh... What? Redhuanhakim03 asks: Eraser, were you born in 1991? No, I was born in 2010 like everyone else. Well, except for David. Undhee also asks: Eraser, can you go to Bogota, Colombia? I'm stuck here in Goiky forever, so I can't, Also I'm in the TLC/LOL and I can't get out. So I can't go to wherever you said. Redhuanhakim03 also asks: Eraser, can you go to KOI-4878.01? What? Undhee asks: Eraser, is Pen and Blocky your friends? Yes, of course. Massachusettsfan asks: Eraser, smack yourself into the wall. No! 5th: Pen Redhuanhakim03 asks: Pen, can you be broken? Umm... Broken Pen is already a character, and he copied me, so... I guess so? Bumblebee the transformer asks: Pen will the TLC ever colapse Probably. However, if it collapses, I will be in the LOL, so.... I'm still doomed. Bfdi is the best asks: Pen can you stab NLG343 for me. Sorry, I'm in the TLC, which is in the LOL, and plus I don't know who that is. Massachusettsfan says: Pen, open your cap or I'll burn you. No! I'm not opening my cap, but burn Me. Because if you do, I'll get recovered at the HPRC and I'll be out of this prison. Bfdi is the best asks: Pen, can I use you for my test? I suck at studying and I want to cheat. You can't use me, but I can help you cheat. Undhee asks: Pen, can you sleep. Yes, everyone can. Craziest Dank Gai says: PEN I'M BREAKING YOU OU- *falls in tlc* NOOO Now you know how it feels. 6th: Blocky KieRor098 asks: Blocky, why do you kill Boible? Because, she's fun to kill. MassachusettsFan asks: Blocky, do you like foxes? I guess so? MassachusettsFan asks: Blocky, who is your favorite person to prank? Bubble, of course. Redghost999 asks: Blocky, will you EVER recover Leafy with the HPRC? IF NOT I WILL DESTROY YOU! I can't, because I am stuck in the TLC. KieRor098 asks: Blocky, who is your best friend out of SB, Pen and the No-Brained Eraser? That's a tough choice... Pen. Redhuanhakim03 asks: Blocky, can you be killed by Taspo Targo? What? Craziest Dank Gai says: Blocky, i subbed your Blocky's funny doings international, so i wanna be in kill me First, I'm stuck in the TLC. But I will continue BFDI when I get out of here. NLG343 says: Can I still ask? Eraser, It's me! Pen! To Pen: Hello Me! Hey Blocky, can you not be a savage for once? I wan't you in our alliance. Answer: Am I already in your alliance? I do have to stop Pranks right now but when we're free, I'm starting Blocky's Funny Doings International again! 7th: Flower MassachusettsFan asks: Flower, can you kill Ice Cube? OF COURSE! GIVE ME FIREY, AND THEN BURN HER! THATS WHATS SHE GETS FOR NOT CALLING ME BEAUTIFUL! Redhuanhakim03 asks: Flower, can you be crushed by a meteor? OF COURSE! I WAS CRUSHED BY ONE! USE YOUR BRAIN! MassachusettsFan asks: Flower, do you have Any other destructive stuff? OF COURSE I DO! WHY WOULDN'T I? MrMenCentral says: Flower, I gave you some yoylecake. Now deliver it to Ice Cube! NO! WHY WOULD I? THESE PEOPLE NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE THEIR BRAINS! Undhee says: Flower, kill yourself with the Announcer Crusher. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU WITH THE ANNOUNCER CRUSHER! 8th: Snowball I guess Snowball gets no love. 9th: Donut Category:QnA Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Fries Category:Pin Category:Tennis Ball Category:Eraser Category:Pen Category:Gelatin Category:Spongy Category:Coiny Category:Firey Category:Yellow Face Category:Bubble Category:Blocky Category:Flower Category:Snowball Category:Bomby Category:Needle Category:Ask Objects!